teleglitchfandomcom-20200214-history
Tips
Teleglitch is a difficult game. It is not meant to be easily defeated. Enemies do a lot of damage, ammo is scarce, and the player has limited inventory space. While trial and error is the best teacher, it is also the slowest. this page is dedicated to detailing some tricks and tips that may increase the probability of survival during the escape of the Medusa 1-C Facility. General Tips & Tricks Teleglitch plays, in many respects as a Roguelike, and a survival horror game, like Dead Space. Resources and Inventory space is limited Levels *Many secrets can be found during a player's escape, as such one should ALWAYS explore a level fully to find all the storage crates and secret rooms. Secret rooms may contain items and weaponry not found until later levels, giving the player a much needed boost early on in the game. *Using the TAB key will bring up the Map. It is highly recommended to rely on this heavily. Unvisited locations, secret rooms, and enemies within a line of sight can be viewed on the map. *Secrets can be shot with weapons; don't use explosives, as they can be used for other, more useful things. Using the AGL to open these passages can make use of its standard ammo, which can otherwise be difficult to use effectively. *Every level has a terminal that shows the teleporter location and a storage crate locations; finding these terminals can make your trip through the levels easier. Although it's always advisable to fully explore every level, taking the fastest route to the teleporter can save needless expense of ammo, health, and armor - as can hunting storage crates. *Large areas usually mean lots of enemies - be mindful of that. *Pipes near storage crates usually mean a Zombie or a Swarm Bot horde is lying in ambush. *Building a detector early on can be a wise decision and save you from more than several hordes. To make the best use of it, slow to a walk (by aiming) when around wall pipes lest you accidentally trigger the ambush before your detector alerts you. *Level 3 can sometimes spawn an optional boss fight with 3 war walkers; if you suddenly find yourself in a big industrial looking room, have some Panzerfausts ready as you might have walked into this boss room. *Levels 4, 6 and 8 have boss rooms. These trap you in the room with the level boss. Identifying them is easy - keep an eye out for a green light on the wall beside the door. When the door closes the light will turn red, locking you in. Retreat through the door prior to it closing to allow yourself time to prepare. If you die whilst facing a boss, and are carrying a teleporter, you will respawn in an anteroom to the boss fight. Inventory *Your Inventory is key to your survival, and thus it is a good idea to keep it organized so you can select your most used items rather quickly. As such, it is a good idea to clean up your inventory often, as to reduce the time spent finding a specific item in the middle of combat. *Remember that carrying multiple Pistols can be beneficial, since you don't need to wait for reloading to complete. However, more than one extra Pistol is usually a waste of inventory space when more powerful alternatives turn up. Health *Your hitpoints can be increased to 150 instead of the normal 100 by eating canned meat. This saves you inventory space and gives you a lot of Empty Tin Cans, which can be used to create Plates, which can be used to create Armour. *Only use Medkits if they can be used to their full effect, meaning only use a Medkit25 if you have 75 HP or less. *Medkits and healing items are the most important items in the game - even more important than weaponry. If you need to drop a weapon in favor of some Medkits, do it. *It is advised to keep your Health above 30, as some enemies can take you down in three hits or less if you are below that threshold. Also notice that Canguns and badly placed Nailbombs take off hit-points. Combat Tips & Tricks *The aiming line is extended the further away the cursor is from the avatar. This is quite useful for long range sniping with weapons like the Heavy Rifle and Lasgun. *Shotguns are more effective in close combat. This might seem obvious, but having all the pellets hit the same target will take down most low tier enemies, besides saving precious ammo for the Shotgun. *Meleeing enemies during the early parts of the game can make you save a lot of ammunition for the later parts of the game, as health is less of an issue early on. *Stop and listen for movement sounds. This can save your life. *Pause the game by checking your map, and the fog of war is cleared for the entire room. Even though you cannot see them in-game, you can spot enemies and such and prepare. *Try to use weapons that use different types of ammunition. That way you always have a back up weapon in a pinch. *Don't ever stop moving, unless you are absolutely sure that you're alone (Which is highly unlikely). *Don't back up into a corner, as enemies can easily swarm and take off a lot of hitpoints or, even worse, kill you. *Don't just use ranged weapons. Explosives are also extremely effective - it takes time to get used to them, but don't be afraid to try out the different types. *The Pzfaust AP only damages one enemy, but can easily kill even giant zombies in one hit, and greatly damage even the stronger enemies. It's advised to carry one at all times, in case you meet a stronger enemy. *Save Machine Guns for hordes, and heavy-hitting guns for stronger individual enemies, since firing a whole clip at one giant and then getting overrun by zombies with only your heavy rifle is a bad idea. * Using the AGL-1 is less intuitive than the other weapons, but it can be used to great effect. Against hordes of low level enemies, watching 3-4 enemies dance around hugging each other until they gib all over the screen is quite entertaining. Against a higher level enemy, the sticky grenade will cause it to veer away for a moment, which can give you time to line up a shot while it is confused. sure if this works on bosses or not, but it does work on the big monsters and squidwards *Bullets hurt. When you start encountering enemies with guns it's advised to instantly open fire and retreat to take cover. Then just wait for the perfect opportunity to shoot back. Don't stand and tank it - you aren't a tank, and even simple pistols can hurt you. Without armor a 9mm can drop you in 2-3 shots. *Periodically take a moment to check ammo for all of your weapons, and reload those that are empty. Whilst you're there, reorganise your inventory to put weapons that are completely out of ammo well out of reach. Nothing worse than reaching for an empty gun in the middle of a firefight. *Dropping weapons also removes ammo from clip. Always pickup weapons and drop them to get the ammo if you don't plan to use them. *If you are skilled enough, luring monsters into the void can be a good ammo saver and can aid people who may not be skilled at melee. Combining this tactic with judicious use of explosives can be a potent way of handling a large horde in earlier levels. The trick to avoiding getting killed in the void yourself is to give it a fairly wide berth. It may take several passes to get right, but certain types of enemy have difficulty turning and are easy to lure into the void. You can tell which can be void-killed easily when you are in normal combat - if they pass you when you dodge and take a significant loop to come back at you, they will do the same near the void, et voila. *When you first approach a new area, treading lightly is important. Keep your weapon aimed to slow your movement speed (to reduce your chances of triggering a horde hiding in a pipe) and pre-aim at suspect corners or nooks. Training your eye on a likely spot can give you the time to lay down covering fire to beat your retreat. *During the later levels, try to spread out how you consume ammo. For instance, when encountering an armored robot, use some of the lasgun, some of the mg-hv, and even explosives. This way you save ammo in the long-run and are better suited for more situations. *Your character is right-handed, meaning he always stabs enemies better when they are on the right. This strategy is easily applied to Mutants and Zombies. Circle Mutants since their attack pattern is constant and predictable. When trying to stab zombies, try to "joust with them," as in running up and down vertically, making an attempt at a stab on each pass. As you are retreating from them, moving diagonally will slow your movement speed slightly and let them catch up at a slow enough pace for you to get the knife in just right. * Similarly to melee combat, your character holds his gun in the left hand, so while aiming with ranged weapons, your actual bullet path will be a line shifted slightly left from the aim line. * A good way to deal with mobs of melee enemies is to lure them into a thin hallway and fight them there that way they can't dodge your shots or go around you. The ag1 also works a lot better in small places and will actually make hit enemies block the hall.